High School
by Sparklespaceman
Summary: Their all normal kids in this one but their pesonalitys and what they do are still pretty much intact I guess. Rated T cuz' I can. Will be from Thalia and Nico's points of veiws.
1. prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters and stuff it's all Rick Riordan. New here so sorry it's short and suckish but :P**

**Oh, yeah their normal kids in this so yep I did an over did fanfiction hope you end up liking it though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

High school bites. Hey my name is Nico di Angelo and these words are how every teenager in the world describes high school, including me.

For me it's not just school though it's home to so cue the sappy viloin music and girls giving me puppy dog eyes cuz' they think it's sooooo sad. Well here it goes, when I was 10 my dad left my mom and moved to god knows where, I covered up my sadness by playing a stupid card game named Mythomagic my older sister Bianca gave shup-up I could I was only 10 I could still be a pile o' mush and not a macho man.

She, my sister I mean, was like my best friend and when she got Leukemia then she got all "God will save me Nico, it will be all right." And being a stupid 11 year old at the time I believed her. The next month she died.

I know what your thinking you still have your mom right? Wrong one night she caught me burning my Mythomagic cards trying to forget Bianca she said something about how if I didn't quit this streak of rebellion it would lead me to a bad road, which it did.I think the last straw was when she caught me with a cigerette last year, I wasn't going to smoke it someone had just given it to me I was trying to decide what to do with it when mom came in. She sent me to live with my aunt Sally and my cousin, who's a year older then me, Percy.

Percy's dad had been a ship captain and got lost at sea when Percy was 2 after he was presumed started dating this jerk named Gabe but when Percy was around 12 the guy got kicked out when Sally found him wailing on mom started dating this guy named Paul Blofis after that and Percy called him blowfish for a year till he realized the guy wasn't that bad. They got married last year near Percy's sixteenth has this really hot girlfriend her name's Annabeth she was Percy's best friend till sixth grade but Percy asked her to be his date to the wedding and I guess they've been going out since I'm gonna stop talkin' about Percy and his life...for now I mean after all I am apart of it.

Well today is the first day of being in 11th grade. Sarcastic Whoopee but hey this is just the prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I wrote from Nico's point of veiw but so what I like Nico. AND NO NOT LIKE THAT HE'S A FICTIONAL CHARACTER YOU PERVERTS! Anyway read and reveiw and junk. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 talent

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Talent<span>**

"Nico this is god if you don't get up Percy will leave you here and eat all the bacon!" A voice from my right said.I threw apillow at the voice I heard a soft THUD and knew I hit them."Nico come on buddy you'll be late." The voice now sounded normal and I new it was Paul. I knew I had no choice with him so I slowly got up and went to the kitchen. I took a strip of bacon and munched on it while putting on my shoes.

"Nico what are you doing your not even ready yet." Sally said from behind me. I was about to protest when she continued."Your hair's a mess I know you haven't brushed your teeth and your still only in your boxers and undershirt." I looked down to see she was right i had on my black skull boxers and white undershirt.

I couldn't help but smile. I shrugged and looked at her. "It's all the rage in Europe." I said as a joke but my aunt isn't a person who likes jokes in the morning and she pushed me out into the hallway with Percy, then locked the door behind me. "WAIT WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS A JOKE!" I screamed pounding on the door

Percy practically dragged me down and into the car me kicking and cussing all the way I think I even said stuff in German to him I thought the word would get me killed if he actually knew it. Yeah I know German deal with. Anyway I am almost positive my aunt put Percy up to this that or Percy needed a fix of his girlfriend and didn't give a crap that I was forever to be imortilized in the minds of the students as the guy who only wore his underwear to school. Knowing Percy it was probably the 2nd one.

After saying every curse, swear, and cuss in the English and German language we were finally there. Percy pulled me out and locked the car so I wouldn't retreat to it. "Why do you hate me?"

"Hmm it couldn't be that you called me a hündin that was one of the few words that I remember from German class. I would've killed you but I figured public embarassment was better." He responded. I was sure my face said was priceless right then 'cuz Percy took me by the wrist and dragged me into the school. I was greeted by awkward stares and laughter Percy had already run off.

That day before home room I got tageted by the girl Jesus freaks that say, "I rather sell my soul to the devil before I have pre-marital sex." or some crap like that.I think it's just because they don't have boyfriends Annabeth says a lot don't by choice so they aren't tempted.

One of the girls I could definately see being one that can choose if she wanted a boyfriend she had black long kinda choppy hair with blue streaks that matched her eletric blue eyes were pronounced by the blck eyeliner and was yelling something at me but I was more wondering how soft her lips were at the moment. Her neck was bare except for the necklace that had a lightning bolt on it. She had on a Panic! At the Disco! t-shirt on under her Green day Hoodie and black skinny jeans. She had black lace up boots only laced up half the way on her shins so you could see the green-blue plaid on the inside.

I looked back at her face that might I add was still angry and said something stupid."Cool boots."You may say 'Why's that stupid Nico you flattered her.' That's what I thought till she face palmed.

"Did you not listen to me lecturing you on indecent exposure and how we may not care of how we look but its guys like you that give us cheesey pick-ups of our clothes and walk around all tall and mighty."She said to me as though I were a 5 year old. I was seriousley speechless.I mean I probably looked like more of an idiot than Percy! I managed to do this before 1st period. That's called talent.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Reveiw <strong>

**Next chapter will be in Thalia's POV so yep. Oh and did you notice that Thalia is the only person Nico has ever described how they look cute huh?**


	3. Thalia's Schedule

_**Disclaimer: It's all Riordan's**_

_**I am going to try to post a new chapter each day so some will be long and some short**_

_**(O,o)**_

_**()...)**_

_**_"_"_ OWL!**_

**Thalia's schedule**

Alright, so being in this school is weird it's my first year here and the only people I've met are the abstinence club and a guy in only his underwear and guy had messy black hair that was curled. His eyes were black with specks of gold and his skin was kind of a tan olivey I gave a rambling lecture about well stuff, one of which is indecent exposure. What does he do?Give me some lame compliment of my boots. After yelling at him a second time, I walked away. I found my homeroom but somehow couldn't get those skull boxers out of my mind...why did I think that...I mean...they were cool alright. I am reading my schedual to myself again this thing had everything on it though.

**NAME:GRACE, THALIA**

**LOCKER: G2_107 COMBONATION:12-29-43**

**HOMEROOM: RIORDAN, MR.**

**PERIOD TEACHER ROOM # SUBJECT**

**1 BRUNNER, MR. H26 HISTORY**

**2 RIORDAN, MR. F04 ENGLISH**

**3 POLLO, MR. A02 DRAMA**

**4 LOVE, MS. H28 SCIENCE**

**5 WISLOM, MS. F08 MATH**

**6 DEE, MR. B12 GYM1**

**7 FREE /LUNCH LUNCH ROOM OR LIBRARY**

**8 FREE/LUNCH LUNCH ROOM OR LIBRARY**

**ON EVEN DAYS ATTEND EVEN PERIODS ON ODD DAYS ATTEND ODD CLASSES REPLACEMENT SCHEDUALES IN STUDENT SUPPORT CENTER.**

Today flew by though we spent all day in homeroom. Evidentley homeroom only is there right after break and we spend all day there on the first and last day of school so really Boxer Boy was the climax of today. Hmm... Boxer Boy I like it.


End file.
